creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Banningk1979
Welcome to my Talk Page. If you need help with anything, have any specific questions or would like a review/critique of a story, please feel free to leave me a message here. Make sure to sign your post so I can write you back. What to do if I deleted your story? First off, let me say that I never, ever, enjoy deleting a story. As a writer myself, I understand that we all care about our works and don't want to see them deleted. But, please try and understand that we have guidelines here that we thrive very hard to maintain. Our goal for this site is to be the premier location for horror stories in the creepypasta genre. In order to achieve that goal, we have to be strict on what we do and don't accept when it comes to stories. '' ''With that said, if I deleted your work, you do have several options at your disposal. You can contact me right here on my talk page and ask me why I deleted it. I will do my best to give you a detailed breakdown of what was done wrong and what needs to be changed before the story can be posted on the main site. If you wish to discuss anything in private, feel free to ask, and we can move it over to E-mail or Skype. '' ''You also have the option to place your story in the Writer's Workshop where it will be reviewed by users and won't run the risk of being deleted. Once we green light the story, you can move it over to the main site without fear of deletion. You can also submit a Deletion Appeal if you feel that your story met the quality standards, and was deleted unfairly. In this case, other admins will look over your story and decide if it does in fact fit the criteria to be on the site, or if it should remain deleted. '' ''Best advice I can give here, make sure that you have your own copies of your stories. Write them in a word document and save it to your PC. If you're not sure if your story is site ready, use the Workshop first. This won't give you the immediate gratification of having it posted, but it will ensure that your work gets reviewed without being deleted. '''Finally, if there is anything I can assist you with, feel free to reach out. ''' Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Archive 6 Archive 7 Archive 8 Archive 9 Archive 10 Archive 11 Archive 12 Archive 13 RE:E-Book Question Thank you so much for telling me about Sweek. They sound promising even though they're strictly in Europe. I finally decided I won't risk renaming the story and just have the Cleric delete it. I have other sites such as facebook where it's still visible for the public to see although it's in blog form rather than book form. I already asked these questions about renaming a story to Draft2Digital and it still against their specific rules. Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 01:02, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Wondering I hate to bother you again, but I was just wondering if every Administrator has to be in agreement for a story to be deleted. Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 19:57, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Cherries are grapes in disguise! They're just painted red. I'm not crazy, I swear! Thanks! I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Very excited. Hope life is treatin you well Banning. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 00:12, February 21, 2018 (UTC) RE: Depends Thank you for answering my question about the admin team here. I just wondered if what if there's a story like mine that the author is requesting a deletion due a particular e-book publishing rule and not due to grammatical or punctuation issues? Do they still have to come together and see if this deletion should get the go-ahead, or can they decide to keep the story because it's too good to be deleted? Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 00:28, February 21, 2018 (UTC) RE:Deletions I think Cleric might be too busy at the moment to take my request. Maybe you could do it. I really need to get this thing taken care off if I'm going to get this story out in e-book form and perhaps a wider audience. I'll probably have to get more things deleted in the near future, but maybe that won't happen if I change the stories completely to the point where they're acceptable for e-publishing. I really don't know, I'm hoping it won't get to the point where I take down the entire list. Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 01:28, February 21, 2018 (UTC) RE2: Deletions Alright, here you go. The Basement of Doom Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 02:08, February 21, 2018 (UTC) RE3: Deletions Thank you. I really hope this works out. RE: Done Yes, it's really a downer having to delete one of your stories all because of some publisher objection of free public access. Right now I'm waiting for Draft2Digital's reply to my message of this deletion. Hopefully, they can convince their ventors to unblocked distribution of this book. If not I'll probably have to go and get my Kindle account reopen or contact Sweek. Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 03:50, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 02:43, February 21, 2018 (UTC) RE:Options are there Thank you so much for showing me these options. I just email to Sweek, asking them if they're willing to help me promote my story in e-book form, and if they required a fee for an account. I will also try to use my Twitter to get the word out more. Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 18:36, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Book Status Hey Banningk. I just got word from Draft2Digital saying that they have removed the flags that were preventing this story from being published, and I should see the book up on the various vendors later today or tomorrow. Also I really appreciate your help and advice on these publishing matters. Thank you again. Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 20:08, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Question About Twitter I was wondering--do I ask a new person I'm following if I could post my twitter announcement on their page? Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 03:43, February 22, 2018 (UTC) RE: Twitter Should I message the person directly or use the Tweet To button? Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 19:53, February 22, 2018 (UTC) :RE2twitter: Alright, I followed your advice about changing my profile to look more professional. Also got rid of any mention of niche sites such as Creepypasta and Reddit. Step 7 is a bit more difficult though since I because I worry that something I am trying to say might come out wrong and I might sound stupid or accidentally offend someone. Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 04:04, February 24, 2018 (UTC)